Shijo Saikyo No Mafia Boss
by Kenichi-XX
Summary: This Story Feature a untalented boy call Sawada Kenichi finding out his true destiny to be a mafia boss and a true Katsujinken Martial Artist


This is the starting of a story about an untalented boy that was always bullied in school and had a nickname of 'No Good Weak Legs'. This boy was name Sawada Kenichi, his grades, physical education and luck were all worst than everyone else. But 1 day a Hitman Tutor name Reborn (Reborn looks like an infant but his strength and knowledge are great) came to his house and told him that he was the descendent of an Italy Mafia organization name Vongola. Sawada Kenichi's great-great-great grandfather was the Vongola 1st boss Giotto. He then found out he has the Vongola bloodline that is needed for the Vongola boss. He had also entered a dojo name Ryozanpaku and learnt Karate, Jiujutsu, Muay Thai, Chinese Kempo and how to use all sorts of weapons there.

Name: Sawada Kenichi

Age: 15

Family Members:

Mother: Nana Sawada

Father: Iemitsu Sawada

Great-Great-Great Grandfather: Giotto (Deceased)

Currently: His father left for a job in Italy and currently

* * *

**Prolouge**

**At Kenichi House Early In The Morning**

"Kenichi you better wake up or you will be late for school. I made breakfast already, quick come down and eat." Nana said

"Mother, all right, I am changing right now. Please don't rush me." Kenichi replied immediately.

After changing Kenichi-kun quickly gobble down his breakfast and ran to school. Kenichi ran and ran, but stop in a minute due to his lack of stamina. Kenichi figured that he would not want to be called "No Good Weak Legs" for the rest of his life. He would want to be recognizes as someone great. So he dig into his bag and took out a book, title 'How To Be Strong' Kenichi flip open the page and a giant bold word '**TRAI N'** appeared on the page. After Kenichi seen that, he close the book and put it back in his bag disappointed. He walks to school disappointedly.

**At Nanimori High School**

When he reach school, before he know he is late for school. He was reprimanded by the teacher for being late and was punish to stand outside the classroom for being late.

During that period Kenichi thought of what going to happen after class in the Karate Club. He waited and waited till the class is over. Finally it is time for the Karate Club, he ran to the club and got to the club in time. But things turn out the same as everyday, Kenichi would turn into the club's punching bag and will be with a lot of injury at the end of each club session and he would have to clean up the club before he could leave the school. But at end of today's session, the club bully Daimonji-kun said

"Kenichi! I am giving you a chance to live, you better leave the Karate Club before I kill you. A weakling like you does not deserve to be in the Karate club."

"So if I am able to defeat you, I can stay in the club right." Kenichi replied with a serious tone.

"Those are some big words for a small fry like u. I will give you a chance to stay in the club, if you can beat me tomorrow here you can stay. So the loser leaves the club" Daimonji replied with a smirk.

"Alright, I accept your challenge Daimonji" Kenichi replied.

Immediately after Daimonji-kun left the club, Kenichi started to panicked and said to himself "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What am I doing! Why did I accept his challenge, I am going to die tomorrow for sure." Kenichi went home after school and fell a sleep immediately.

**The Next Day(Day Of The Challenge)**

Kenichi woke up frantically the next day and totally had totally forgotten about the fight.

"Kenichi-kun, I have hired a private home tutor for you, he said he only need food and a place to stay." Nana said.

"Mother I don't need any private home tutor." Kenichi shouted back.

"Hi, I am your new private home tutor. My name is Reborn I am an Italy Hitman" A little infant liked boy wearing a black suit and hat said to Kenichi.

Kenichi suddenly burst into laughter and said" Little boy did you lose your way."

Almost immediately Reborn twisted Kenichi hands like they were toilet paper. Kenichi immediately gave up and apologized to Reborn then ran to school laughing.

**Nanimori High School**

Kenichi came just in time and went into the classroom. When he saw Daimonji-kun he immediately recalled what happen yesterday and the challenge. He panicked and went to the toilet till the Karate Club session. Suddenly Reborn appeared in the toilet and ask him.

"Are you going to run away from this fight Kenichi" Reborn said sternly.

"Of course I am, I will get killed if I don't!!" Kenichi replied panicky.

"No wonder people call you 'No Good Weak Legs' you always run away from your problems, your fears you never did face up to it. Once you run away now, before you knew it, you have been running away from your fears your whole life and you had led a life full of regrets, someone of this caliber can never be strong if you keep on being like this." Reborn replied.

After hearing this Kenichi immediately came to his senses and said,

"Reborn is right; I don't want to have any regrets in my life. Even if I have to die, I will die in an honorable way!"

"I'm glad he understand" Reborn muttered to himself and took out a green lizard from his hat and immediately it transform into a gun. Reborn point the gun at Kenichi's head and fire a bullet. Kenichi immediately fell down and thought of his dying will at that moment.

**(His dying will at the moment was to defeat Daimonji-kun)**

Almost immediately Kenichi's forehead appeared a big flame and ran towards the Karate Club at hyper speed and defeated Daimonji-kun with a few punches at his stomach which was full of muscles.

After defeating Daimonji-kun, Kenichi immediately fainted and was sent to the infirmary before being sent home to rest.


End file.
